I Found Someone
by Maric
Summary: Reposted: While searching for a birthday present for his little sister Trunks spotted a crying Serena and see what he can do to cheer her up. Sorry but I didn't rework on the first chapter. Too much work for me.
1. I Heard a Cry

I Found Someone

By Maricruz (A.K.A Mari, Maric, Maricc, Mar, maric106, Anime-iac, and Animeiac)

Co-Authored by haruhala

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is the (c) property of Akira Toriyama. Sailor Moon is the (c) property of Naoko Takeuchi.

Chapter 01: I Heard a Cry.

Trunks's P.O.V:

It was a day like any other. Except I forgot my sister's birthday. So here I am flying over Tokyo thinking of a good present. I only have a few hours before it's cake time. Sigh...

Normal P.O.V

Trunks Briefs-Vegeta. One of Earth's mightiest fighters and son of the richest woman and strongest prince of all Saiyans is on a quest to find the perfect birthday present for his little sister. And if he doesn't find one in the next three hours he has to face the wrath of his father.

Serena's P.O.V

Today is the worse day of my life. Nothing ever seems to go right for me. I woke up and found a hairball on my clothes. The outfit was great and I knew Darin would love it. Now it's ruined and Luna and Artemis won't fess up.

To think how I saved Luna when she was being harassed by those stupid boys. I think they hate me or something. Then as if my day wasn't ruined enough I go for breakfast. When I get there all that's left are scraps and dirty dishes. I see the last of mom's famous crepes going in the mouths of Sammy and Rini.

When I asked if there were more. My mother and father yelled at me. They said if I could learn to get up earlier then it wouldn't be a problem. The whole time Sammy and Rini laughed at me. So I yelled at them and then sure enough I got yelled at. It's just like my parents. They always take their side. I swear this family doesn't even want me. They never act like they care.

My friends haven't been acting much better. Every time I call it's like we're busy. Or your overreacting. No one every listens to me.

My boyfriend Darien seems to be drifting away from me. We always fight and then he tells me I'm such a little girl. I mean if he doesn't want to be with me... But that's silly talk I know he loves me. I just wished he acted like it.

I always see him flirting with my friends. At first I thought it was cool of him getting along with my friends. But now it makes me wonder.

"Serena, I need you to go and pick some things up for me."

"But mom I have to see my friends."

"You know I'm getting fed up with your attitude lately. Sometimes I wish you'd act like Sammy and Rini. At least they do things without such drama."

"So what are you saying mom that you don't want me. Fine, I'll go then."

"Must she always blow everything out of proportion. An will she stop slamming the door."

I bet she wishes I was never born. She never shows me with affection like them. Well, at least it's a good day out. But I hate being alone.

Why did I come to the park? So I could watch all the other happy people. My heart and soul ache. But no one cares and I have no one to talk to. Great now I'm crying in public. People keep looking at me like I'm a leper. When was the last time someone asked what's wrong. Instead they go about their business and ignore you. I'm such a loser sitting here crying.

Normal P.O.V

Serena Tsukino. A.K.A Sailor Moon and the reincarnation of Princess Serena from the Silver Millennium and the Future Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Was sitting alone crying her sweet heart out thinking about what bad day she's having. But that will soon change for her.

Trunks. P.O.V

Well, still haven't found anything. She is going to kill me. Wow, look at that girl she's pretty. But why is she crying? It doesn't look like anyone's trying to hurt her or has. I think I'd better check this out.

Normal P.O.V

'What was that?' Serena thought as she sat on the park bench. 'Is that a person flying in the air? Or have I completely lost my mind. No, that's a person. Crap, is he here to fight me or hurt me. Come on, pull it together you have no one else to help you.'

Trunks's P.O.V

Hmmm, she seems to be acting really weird. I better go down there and make sure she's ok.

Serena's P.O.V

Oh great he's coming this way. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Trunks's P.O.V

She is even more beautiful then I thought. But her eyes are still red from crying. I know she's just trying to act brave. But in reality she's hurting badly. "Hi, my name is Trunks. I don't mean you any harm. It's just I saw you crying as I was flying overhead. I wanted to make sure your alright."

Serena's P.O.V

He actually is pretty cute. He doesn't look like he'll harm. His eyes are so kind and gentle. "Please, you didn't have to check on me. I'll be fine." I wish that was the truth.

Trunks's P.O.V

"I don't think your being honest with me. I can tell your hurting. I am more then willing to sit here and listen. I mean if you want me to."

Serena's P.O.V

He is unbelievable. I mean I'm a complete stranger. Yet he wants to know what's wrong. It's more then I can say for my friends. Or Darin. "Ok, if your sure. I mean if you get bored or think I'm too whiny. I'll understand."

Normal P.O.V

"Don't be silly. Only a jerk would do something so callous. But I do have one request. What's your name?" Trunks asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry how rude of me." Serena responded with a slight blush.

Trunks's P.O.V

She gets even cuter when she blushes.

Normal P.O.V

"My name is Serena. It's nice to meet you. Trunks, was it?" Serena starts to feel a little relax around this lavender haired stranger.

"Yep, that's me and yeah I know it's kinda weird. But so is my mom at times." Trunks chuckled a bit.

"Well, you see it seems like lately no one cares about me. I mean not even my family. It seems I was so important. When they needed something from me. But lately they do nothing but yell at me. When their not doing that they talk to me in such a condescending tone. I mean yeah at times I over react. An I can act like a brat. But I mean shouldn't they forgive me for it? It seems like I can do or say nothing right."

Trunks's P.O.V

She is starting to shiver a little. I know she start crying again. I hate to see a woman cry. But she does need to get it off her chest.

Normal P.O.V

"See it all started a few months ago. My friends and I had just gone through a huge fight. After instead of thanking me for helping. They complained how I was in the way. That if it wasn't for me none of it would have happened. I mean I had nothing to do with it. But right away they blame me. Since then they've barely talked to me. They always say their too busy to hang out. So I sit at my house everyday bored and alone." Tears were welding up in Serena's eyes.

"You know what? They don't sound like very good friends at all. My friends would go out on a limb for me anytime." Trunks put in his two cents.

"It must be nice to have such good friends. We use to be that way. But it seems the bigger my group of friends got. The quicker I got pushed out." Serena was beginning to feel more solemn until Trunks placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey don't worry. If it makes you feel any better maybe I can talk to these 'friends' of yours." Trunks offered his service to this sphere pig-tailed princess.

"Really?" Serena was a bit surprised that a complete stranger wants to help.

"Sure, you seem like a very nice person and I kind of like you." Now it was Trunk's turn to blush.

Serena's P.O.V

He looks so adorable when he blushes. I don't think even Darien ever even blushes in his life.

Normal P.O.V

"Thank you. It's very kind of you to do so." Serena gave Trunks a small sweet smile.

Trunks's P.O.V

Now that's what I want to see. A pretty smile on a pretty girl. I could just stare at her smile for hours. That is if my watch didn't go off.

Normal P.O.V

"Aw Man!" Trunks exclaimed as he heard watch beeped and check to see that he's a little bit late.

"What's the matter Trunks." Serena asked in concern for her new found friend.

"Well you see it's my little sister's birthday and if I don't find a present for her soon I'm going to have deal with a disappointed mother and a really angry father." Trunks confessed as she scratches the back of his head.

"It's you little sister's birthday and now you're just looking for a present for her?" Serena gave Trunks a funny look.

"Yeah I know. Typical male stereotype thing. Always wait 'til the last minute." Trunks let out a big embarrassing sweat drop.

Trunks's P.O.V

Great I finally found a pretty nice girl that I like and I'm being such a dork.

Normal P.O.V

"Maybe I can help?" It was now Serena's turn to offer her services.

"Really? Are you sure you want to." Trunks was too glad that she wants to volunteer.

"Sure I did kind of kept you of your time." Serena felt a shame for making Trunks late.

"It's okay, I'm glad that I stopped by and met you." Trunks reassure Serena that she meant no harm.

"If you let me help you I betcha we can find the perfect present for your little sister." Serena kept on insisting.

"Okay if you really want to." Trunks simply accepted Serena's help. "I just hope you like flying."

"Well I've never met anyone who can fly before but I think I handle it." Serena felt a little bit of courage inside of her.

"Great just hold on to my back and we'll get going" Trunks instructed and Serena did just that. "Listen I know that we just met and it's a little sudden but would like come with me for my little sister's birthday?"

"Yeah I love birthday parties even if it's a little kid's party." Serena gladly accepts Trunks invite with a bright smile.

"Great! Hang on then." And with that Trunks and Serena took off into the sky with Serena hanging on to Trunks's back.

At first Serena was scared about being this high before. But as soon as she felt Trunks's warmth and the cool wind in her hair. She starts to feel at ease.

Serena's P.O.V

This is incredible! I don't remember feeling this free before in my life. Not even Darien could ever makes me feel this way. I wonder what will happen if the others see me like this.

Trunks's P.O.V

This day didn't turn out so bad as I thought. I met a girl who was feeling down and I helped cheered her up. Now she's helping me finding a present for Bra's birthday. I hope my parents will like as much as I do. I know Mom would defiantly will but Dad well he's going take some getting used to.

Normal P.O.V

And so our two young ones flew high into the horizon in search of the ideal birthday present Trunks's little sister Bra.

Meanwhile in the Gates of Time, Pluto the Guardian Time felt a disturbance in the time line. "Something is not right here." She used her staff to see what could be wrong. Pluto first sees the future that she wants to happen. "Well it looks like Crystal Tokyo is fine." She felt relieved but then to her shock another future appeared before here. And it's not Crystal Tokyo. "Oh no! This cannot be! I must alert the scouts at once!" Pluto turned off the image and transported herself out of her dimension to find the scouts.

Else where in the universe on the sacred planet of the Kais, Kabito Kai and Old Kai just recently saw what was happening and Old Kai just shook his head. "That meddling granddaughter of mine. When is she ever going to learn that time is must never be tampered with."

"Please Sir she does mean well." Kabito Kai tried to reason with Old Kai. "After all Pluto just wanted Earth to be a peaceful place."

"I wanted the Earth to be peaceful as well but her way requires too many sacrifices." Old Kai condoles this little conflict. "And if having peace means taking nearly an entire planet's population then I would rather have the fightings and invasions any day."

"But great ancestor you don't think that Pluto is capable of such a thing." Kabito Kai just couldn't believe that one of the members of his family would do something so terrible just to get Crystal Tokyo.

"Don't get me wrong young Kai. I love my granddaughter with all my heart but sometimes she can be such a bitch when time doesn't go her way." Old Kai had that stern look when ever danger is coming. "Sure she may act nice but underneath all that niceness lies a cold and calculating heart with no consideration of other people's feelings." With that said Old Kai made his decision. "Come Kabito Kai we must warn the Z-Warriors of Pluto's devious plot."

"Yes Sir." Kabito Kai took hold of Old Kai's shoulder and uses his instant transmission to find Goku and his friends.

A/N: Well looks like Serena and Trunks got on the right foot. And is Serena's case that's a first. But what will happen if the scouts ever heard about Serena's friendship with Trunks? And what did Pluto saw that made her fear about Crystal Tokyo's future? And will the Kais be able to stop her plans with the help of the Z-Warriors? Find out in future chapters of "I Found Someone."


	2. Is that Serena over there?

I Found Someone

By Maricruz (A.K.A Mari, Maric, Maricc, Mar, maric106, Anime-iac, and Animeiac)

Co-Authored by haruhala

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is the © property of Akira Toriyama. Sailor Moon is the © property of Naoko Takeuchi.

Chapter 02: Is that Serena over there?

Normal P.O.V

'This day has gotten so much better.' thought Serena. 'I spent so much time crying and then I met Trunks. I never thought I'd be this close to a stranger.'

"So, Serena, I was wondering what you think my sister would like?" Trunks asked.

"Well, it depends what kind of kid is she?" Serena replied while doing some window shopping.

"Well, she mostly tends to be girly around Mom. But when she's near me and Dad she acts like a tomboy." Trunks filled Serena in what Bra is like.

"Hmmm, this may be tough. We should check out that store down there." Serena directed to that little toy/clothes shop down the street.

Unaware to our favorite teens, two of Serena's so-called friends, Ami and Lita were doing a little shopping of their own until they spotted Serena with some new guy.

"Holy crap! Is that Serena?" Lita exclaimed as she pointed to direction where she saw Serena.

"What was that Lita?" Ami wanted to know what Lita was talking about.

"I swear to you ,Ami, I just saw Serena go into that store with some guy. And it wasn't Darien." Lita informed Ami.

"Are you sure you know how much she loveeeesss him." The short-haired girl was still skeptical about Lita's discovery.

"I have to call Rei she is going to love to hear this one." The pony-tailed one open her cell phone to make the call.

"Lita, why don't we go and check it out first see if it's really her." Ami suggested with her hand over Lita's cell phone.

"Yeah, good point." Lita agreed and she and Ami followed their Moon Leader.

Back to our young heroes, Trunk was searching through the stuff animal collection while Serena was going over some little girls clothes.

"Trunks, I think she'll love these." Serena pulled out a couple of little shirts and pants.

"What are they?" Trunks asked about them.

"It's a collection of Hello Kitty outfits. But each one is designed after one of the different characters. See you have cutesy Kitty in pink and Badaz Maru in blue and black. She could dress based on how she feels that day." Serena described her choice.

"That is great, I think she will like it. I'm glad I met you. You've been so helpful to me." Trunks was truly grateful about Serena's assistance.

The two paid for the outfits and headed towards the exist.

Meanwhile two nosy sailor scouts in their civilian clothes were still following from behind as Lita and Ami saw Serena and Trunks coming out of the store.

"It is her and she is with some new guy!" Ami was shocked when saw her friend Serena with someone who is not Darien.

"I'll take a picture with my phone. The other scouts have to see this." Lita set her cell phone on camera mode and took the picture of Serena and Trunks. "Ok got it and now sending it."

"Quick hide they're coming this way." Ami instructed as she and Lita are desperately looking for a place to hide.

'Did I just see Ami and Lita?' Serena looked over her should as sh thought she heard something.

"Is something wrong, Serena?" Trunks asked with a little concern.

"No, I just thought I saw someone I knew. But I guess not." Serena reassured him.

"Ok so you ready to go? I hope you like flying." Trunks gets prepare for take-off.

"Yeah, of course." Serena holds on to Trunks and the two go into flight.

Serena's P.O.V

'This still takes some getting use to. But if I'm with Trunks I don't know why but I feel safe.'

Trunks's P.O.V

'She looks so pretty with her hair blowing in the wind. I think Mom will like her. But Dad I'm not to sure. He's so arrogant and jerky at times. Maybe I should tell her but then again with the whole family there. Maybe Dad will be better.'

Normal P.O.V

"Lita, it's me Rei. Who the hell is that guy? I don't like him he gives off some vibe." Rei made her assumption when she saw the picture that Lita send.

"Well, all Ami and I could make out was his name is Trunks." Lita informed the Cherry Hill Shinto priestess.

"Trunks, like underwear hahaha what a loser name." Oh if Rei only knew who Trunks's parents are, then maybe she wouldn't make fun of his name.

"Hang on my other line is ringing." Lita answered the second call it turns out be Mina.

"Hello Lita, it's Mina. What is going on?" Mina likes hearing the latest gossip, even if it's one of her friends.

"Well it seems our little Serena has a new beau." Lita gave her the latest heads up.

"Does Darien know yet?" Mina was a bit surprised by the news.

" Mina, why would you ask that? We all know that you two have been hooking up?" Lita gave a sly smile when she said that.

"We have not. That's a lie. I would never do that to Serena." Mina defended herself but with a slight crack in her voice.

"Sure you wouldn't but where were you last night." Lita asked suspiciously.

"I don't know what your talking about." Mina swore that she and Darien are not doing anything behind Serena's back.

"Well, don't let Rei know. You know how she's wanted him for the longest time. Oh shit. I forgot Rei's on the other line. Listen I'll call you back." Lita promised Mina.

"Ok, talk with you then." Mina lets go of Lita and hangs up her cell phone.

Lita switched back to Rei. "Rei, you still there?"

"Yeah what took so long?" Rei sounded impatient as usual.

"Sorry, Mina called and was asking about the picture. She is shocked." Lita explained truthfully.

"Well, who is going to break the news to Darien? Cause if no one else wants to I will." Rei wasn't bluffing when she said that.

"Well, you should I mean you know him the best." Lita somewhat agreed with her.

"Ok, well I have to let you go then I need to take a... well I have to go. Bye."

"Bye" Both and Rei and Lita hang up.

"Well everyone knows now except Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru. But they're such a pain to get a hold of." Lita exclaimed plainly.

"Do you think we should keep on following Serena and this new guy?" Ami asked, thinking that maybe this not a good idea.

"Yeah we need to get more info on this Trunks guy." Lita made up her mind on this.

"Okay but we need to be careful." Ami caution her sailor comrade. "I just don't Serena to be mad at us for spying on her."

"Come on Ami Serena's our friend I'm sure she'll understand that we're only doing this for her own good." Alas the Scouts friendship with Serena will one day come to an end.

"Fine the lets go." Ami sighed in defeat as she and Lita resume following Serena and Trunks.

Returning to Serena and Trunks they land in front of Capsule Corps.

"Trunks, you live all the way out here?" Serena was surprised that Trunks lives in a place like this.

"Yeah sorry I didn't tell you it was this far. I hope I won't make you late getting home." Trunks apologized for not mentioning this little information.

"It's ok no one would notice anyways." Serena had that sad look on her face.

'She looks like she's going to cry again.' Trunks sensed Serena's mood. He placed his comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I noticed you so at least someone did."

Serena smiled a bit and took hold of Trunk's hand. "Your too sweet to me." She blushed slightly.

"Well, it's cause your so cute when you blush." Trunks let out a big sweat drop.

Trunks's P.O.V

'Oh man I can't believe I actually said that! She's probably thinks it's some kind of lame pick-up line. I hope I'm not turning into Old Man Rochi or else Mom and Dad are going to beat that out of my ass.'

Serena P.O.V

'He said I'm cute when I blushed. No one has ever said that to me before. Not even Darien. Mainly it's because he's always too busy reading to ever notice me when we go on dates.'

Normal P.O.V

Both Serena and Trunks snapped out of their thoughts.

"I think it's time we both go in." Trunks said rubbing his head.

"Yeah I think we should." Serena agreed and Trunks opened the door for her. "My aren't you a gentleman." the moon pig-tailed girl playfully confirmed of Trunks's manners.

"Thank I was raised this way." Trunks replied with a slight chuckle as he and Serena entered Capsule Corp.

Near by from the building Lita and Ami came out of their hiding place after seeing Serena and Trunks going in there.

"Whoa would you look at this place?" Lita never saw a structure this size like Capsule Corp before nor this round.

"I'll say it's quite amazing." Ami was impress by the company's shape and size. "The architect who design this must have an interesting imagination."

"What is this 'Capsule Corps' place." Lita wasn't familiar with this company.

"You mean you never heard of it?" Ami was a bit surprised that Lita never knew. "It's that company that makes those capsule storages."

"How do you know that Ami?" The Sailor Scout of Jupiter question the Scout of Mercury knowledge about Capsule Corp.

"I've read it in a science magazine once." Ami admitted, "The company was founded by a Dr. Briefs who was the inventor of the capsules."

"Okay so do you suppose this is where that guy lives." Lita asked.

"Come on Lita, it's a corporate building." Ami replied, "who would ever lived in one."

"But we just saw Serena and this Trunks guy went in." Lita reminded the book smart scout.

"Well maybe she just wanted buy some capsules." Ami assumed.

"Are you kidding with Serena's allowance that her parents gave her she's lucky enough to spend some at the Crown Arcade." Lita stated her point.

"Anyway we should go back home and tell the others what's been happening." Ami suggested, "Maybe I can look up Capsule Corp on the Internet and check on the company's board and staff."

"Good idea Ami and I'll try get a hold on the outer scouts and form a meeting about this." Lita concluded and both her and Ami headed back to Juuban.

Elsewhere over at Darien's apartment Darien was just finishing getting ready to leave. He promised Serena to go on their usual date. Which is going to the park and him reading. When he heard his cell phone and imminently answer it. "Hello."

"Darien this is Rei." Rei greeted but in a little serious tone.

"Hey Rei is there something wrong?" Darien could tell by the sound of Rei's voice over the cell phone.

"Um listen Darien, this is difficult for me to say this." Rei was hesitant to tell Darien whats been going on. "But I think Serena is seeing another guy."

At first Darien was silent for a second but he just laughed it off. "Come on Rei you know that Serena would never do anything like that."

"That's what I thought until Lita sent me this picture." Rei told Darien.

"What picture?" Darien still couldn't believe that Serena would ever cheat on him. Sure she tends to fall for other guys who are basically good looking but she never act on it.

"Hold on I'm e-mailing it to you right now." Rei sent out the picture that Lita showed her.

Darien received the e-mail and open it up. When he saw the picture that Rei was talking about his eyes went wide. He saw his Serena with Trunks and they are both smiling at each other.

"Did you get it okay Darien?" Rei was worried when Darien didn't answered back.

"Yeah I got." Darien was doing his best to keep his composure. "This is nothing Rei. You know how Serena likes to flirt with other guys but it was all just for fun."

"You mean you're not worried?" Rei was kind of amazed by how well Darien was taking all of this. Either he's very matured about it or he's hiding his hurt feelings very well. Usually when a pretty girl tries to flirt with Darien Serena gets all jealous and stuff. The two were complete opposites it's any wonder that they'll someday rule Crystal Tokyo. But it seems that will may not happen.

"Why would I be worried." Darien reassured the Scout of Mars. "Besides Serena likes to make new friends. I trust her."

"Okay but if I were you I keep an eye on this new guy that Serena is with." Rei advised the Prince of Earth. "This may effect the future of Crystal Tokyo."

"Relax Rei everything going to be fine." Darien tried to Rei at ease.

"Fine then." Rei sighed in defeat. "See you later then. Bye." Rei turned off her cell phone.

Darien closed up his and went back looking that the picture. Sure he said that he trust Serena but in his mind he's asking 'Who is this guy and what's he doing with my Serena? And why is she smiling like that? She never gave me that smile before.' Of course Darien was always too busy to even acknowledge her existence. 'Please Dear God, don't let Serena fall for this guy.' He prayed and press a button to delete the picture.

A/N: It looks like Darien will have some competition. Who do you think will win the heart of the fair Serena? Will Serena stay true to Darien or will she go for Trunks? Find out next time in "I Found Someone"

A/N: Due to my former co-author's inability to assist me on this fic. I'm afraid I have no choice but to let her go. Meaning the opening for a new co-author is now open to anyone who is interested. If you want to, contact me at


	3. Meeting Now In Session

I Found Someone

By

Maricruz (A.K.A Mari, Maric, Maricc, Mar, maric106, Anime-iac, and Animeiac)

Co-Authored by s4ik0ryu

A/N: It saddens me to say that haruhala is no longer my co-author for this fic. For her reasons are her own. But good news is that she gave me permission to find a new co-author and I did. Please say hello to s4ik0ryu.

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is the © property of Akira Toriyama. Sailor Moon is the © property of Naoko Takeuchi.

Chapter 03: Meeting Now in Session.

The inners, Darien, Rini, and the two moon cats have all arrived at Rei's Cherry Hill Temple for one of their scouts meetings. Only this time it's about Serena and her new found guy friend, Trunks. They are still waiting for the outer scouts to come.

"Do you think we should get started on this meeting." Mina asked quite impatiently. "I have a photo shoot for the new Sailor V action figures in about half an hour."

"Sorry but we can't start until Trista and the outer scouts get here." Rei reminded the scout of Venus.

"Besides it would be rude for us if we start the meeting without them." Ami added in.

"Well can't we least do like short preview until they get here?" Lita suggested.

"Actually I did some research on the Internet about Capsule Corporation and this is what I could find." Ami passed out stapled pages of Capsule Corporation that she printed out. "The company was founded by Dr. Briefs who is the inventor of the capsule storages."

"That might be some what interesting for you Ami," Mina sounded bored, "but what does any of that have to do Serena and this Trunks guy."

"Hang on I'm getting there." Ami countered Mina. "After Dr. Briefs retired he handed over the company and business to his daughter, Bulma Briefs, who is now known as Mrs. Bulma Briefs-Vegeta."

That's what got Luna's attention. "Wait a minute, did you say Vegeta?" Luna asked with a panic stricken look on her face.

"Why yes Luna," Ami replied with no idea why Luna was so frighten when she heard that name. "There's even a picture of him." Ami flipped through the pages until she found Vegeta's picture and showed to Luna.

Luna shook all over when she saw the picture and began to stutter. "It's... it's... it's PRINCE VEGETA!"

"What's a Saiyan Prince Doing Here On Earth?!" Artemis was also panicking.

"Huh? Now wait just a minute." Rei called out the scaredy cats' attention. "What exactly is a Saiyan?"

Luna managed to regain her dignity and began her own version of the tale. "A very long time ago there's used to be mighty alien race called Saiyans and they claimed to be the strongest in the universe."

"Really?" Mina seemed some what interested of what Luna was saying.

"Yes but they were also the most dangerous." Luna continued, "they used to travel around in space always looking for fights and destroying whole planets. The last thing I remember hearing about them their entire planet was destroyed by a comet. Nearly wiping out the entire Saiyan race."

"Oh my God!" Amy gasped when she heard that last part.

"But some how he survived." Luna pointed at Vegeta's picture.

"I heard that they also have terrible tempers!" Artemis put in his two cents. "If you look at them funny they can kill on the spot in less then a second."

"You don't think that Serena could ever get mixed up with people like that?" Darien was now starting to worried.

"Now let's not jumped to any conclusion Darien." Amy tried to put Darien's mind at ease.

"Yeah Serena maybe an air head but she wouldn't do anything that foolish." Rei chimed in.

"Who knows, it may not be even the same guy." Lita confirmed.

"Besides Amy said that this Vegeta guy here is married." Mina reminded.

"That's right and they have two children." Amy continued showing her research. "A daughter named Bra Briefs-Vegeta. Age: now just turned 6. And she'll be starting first grade soon."

The scouts and Darien turned to the page that has the info on Bra.

"First Trunks and now Bra?" Rei said in a critical tone. "What is it with these people and naming their kids after underwear?"

"Aw she so cute." Mina gushed. "It's hard to believe that she has such scary looking guy for a father."

"Hmph. She's not that cute." Rini snorted at Bra's picture. "At least I'm not named after underwear."

"But who's their second kid?" Lita questioned.

"I'll tell you but I don't think you guys are going to like the answer." Amy warned them and took a deep breath. "Their oldest is their son named Trunks Briefs-Vegeta. Age: 18. And he's next in line to take over Capsule Corp."

When they all got to to Trunks's page they were shock at what they saw.

"Oh My God! It's that guy!" Lita was the first to speak up. "The one Amy and I saw Serena with!"

"So if his family owns a large company and he's going to take over someday then that means..." Mina heard ca-ching in her head. "Alright! Way To Go Serena! She Got Herself a Rich Boyfriend!"

"MINA!" The others scolded at her for not taking this situation seriously.

"Sorry." Mina meekly apologized.

"You mean you're saying that Serena is with some guy who is the son of some former intergalactic terrorist?!" Now Darien has something to worry about.

"It's worst than you think." said a mystery voice.

Darien and the scouts were looking around to see where that voice was coming from until Sailor Pluto and the outer scouts suddenly materialized in the middle of their meeting circle. Making everyone jumped up from their seats.

"Sheesh Trista I wish you wouldn't do that." Lita regain her composure. Now she understands why Serena doesn't like it when Guardian of Time makes those kinds of entrances.

"Um excuse me but what do you mean that it's worst than we think." Rei needed to understand by what was Trista was talking about.

"Forgive me for interrupting the meeting but this can't wait any longer." Trista begins her explanation. "While I was doing my usual routine of observing the time line I felt a disturbance."

"Well don't keep us in suspense!" Rei was impatient as usual. "What was it that you felt?"

"So I check the time line and saw two possible futures." The Plutoian Scout continues. "One is the Crystal Tokyo that we've been fighting for so long and the other is... is... I can't even say it."

"What!?" The scouts exclaimed.

Amara took over. "It's the end of the world as we know it."

The inners and Darien gasped.

"Yes, Trista told Amara, Hotaru, and I all about it." Michelle picked the story up. "And if we don't do something then that boy will bring down Crystal Tokyo." The scout of the sea was pointing at the picture of Trunks.

"You mean this Trunks guy?" Mina couldn't believe that some cute guy could bring the end of the world.

"Yes, he's the reason why Crystal Tokyo will not come to exist." Trista sounded a little bit to morbid for her own good.

"But if Crystal Tokyo won't exist then that means...?" Rini was scared of what the conclusion will be.

"Yes Small Lady I'm afraid so." Trista couldn't lie to her little pink haired princess. "You won't exist as well."

"But how is that possible?" Ami questioned Trista's theory.

"Well for starters, this Trunks will lead Serena away from her destiny and the bond between her and Darien." The Uranian Scout portrayed.

"What do you mean he might get between me and Serena." Darien jumped up to his feet.

"For one thing, there's a possible chance that Serena will fall in love with Trunks." Michelle said it with an unhappy look on her face.

"No way!" Lita couldn't accept that fact. "Serena would never do anything like that. She's loyal to Darien and the scouts."

"That maybe so." It was Hotaru's turn to speak. "But have any of you are still loyal to Serena?"

Everyone was surprised how very grown-up the Scout of Saturn is acting.

"Of course we are Hotaru." Mina was defending the scouts and herself. "Why would ask such a thing."

"Because lately I've been sensing that Serena feels very sad and lonely." Hotaru explained.

"Serena sad and lonely? Impossible!" Outcried Mina in disbelief. "She's the most cheerful and energetic person we've ever met."

"Yeah and even if something was wrong with her why didn't she come to any us?" Lita stepped in.

"Mainly it's because she knew all of you would just called her a silly little cry baby and turned her away." Amara hit the nail on that one when the inners cringed.

"No we would never do that to Serena!" Amy countered but was knocked down by Michelle's statement.

"Yet for the past year you guys have been more distant from her than ever."

"We admit that we have been a bit busy." Rei confessed, "but that doesn't mean we stopped being her friends."

"Some how I don't think that's how Serena feels." Luna finally spoke out.

"Yeah we all have been treating her really crummy lately." Artemis confessed with head hanging low in guilt.

"Never the less we have to get Serena back before it's too late." Trista reminded everyone.

"You're right Trista. Lita and I will take the inners, Darien, and Rini to Capsule Corps." Amy volunteered.

"And the outers and I will go to Serena's parents and tried to find a way to tell them about this situation without giving away of our secrets." And with that Trista and the outers vanished without a trace.

"Well come on you guys!" Lita urged the group. "You heard what Trista! We gotta go and get Serena back to our side so that Crystal Tokyo can come true."

"And since Lita and I were at Capsule Corp we can take you there." Amy added into the encouragement.

"Then why are standing around here for? Lets get going already." Mina finished it off with a quick run out of the temple.

And so the meeting ended with the inners, Darien, Rini, and the cats simply getting up and headed toward the temple's exit.

A/N: Will the scouts be able to win Serena back? Will Serena ever wanted to be with them again? And what will happen if the scouts meets the Z-warriors? Find out in our next exciting conclusion of "I Found Someone"


End file.
